Ringabel
Ringabel is a playable character in Bravely Default. An amnesiac with attitude, he's found in possession of the enigmatic D's Journal, which seems to foretell events that will occur in the future. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage and Bravely Second: End Layer. D's Journal entries Though my memory is gone, this name seems engraved upon my mind somehow. A tattered journal is my sole remaining possession. Who am I? A man of unknown age, currently experiencing amnesia. Clearly a man of high morals. Taciturn and reflective, I believe I am a gentleman well-liked by all. *''Likes: Spicy things, juicy things'' *''Dislikes: Sweet things'' Profile Appearance Ringabel has mid-length pale blond hair styled into a pompadour and light tan eyes. He wears small silver stud earrings. Ringabel's appearance changes according to which asterisk he is using. Across the jobs, he dons the male version of the outfits similar to Tiz, and has a blue theme where applicable. His default outfit consists of a light blue shirt with fur around the collar and black elbow length gloves. He wears black pants, a white belt with white pouches hanging on each side and black boots. As Alternis Dim, Ringabel wore a dark suit of armor with his helm obscuring his face. In Bravely Second, Ringabel wears his Dark Knight armor, forgoing the helmet once he reveals himself to the party. Also, he has a white and aqua blue bow, matching Edea's bow, tied around his right gauntlet. Alternate outfits Ringabel has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Wakoku Warrior is unavailable in the Western release. The Melodist's Shirt consists of a long gold high-collared jacket with red accents. He wears a white dress shirt and a white cravat with a blue gem in the center. He wears tan pants and red boots. His Plain Tunic is simply his Freelancer outfit. His Wakoku Warrior outfit is simply a long white scarf around his neck and a white loincloth. He wears brown gladiator sandals and has brown bands wrapped around each wrist. When summoned while wearing this costume in the Western releases, it is replaced with the Plain Tunic. BDFF Ringabel Composer.png|Melodist's Shirt. BDFFringfreelancer.jpg|Plain Tunic. BDFTS_Ringabel_Bonus_Costume.png|Wakoku Warrior. Personality Ringabel is an amnesiac casanova, seducing women with his adolescent charm. Despite his flirtatious demeanor, he seems genuine in his desire to find his "angel" and from time to time serves as counselor for some of the other characters and gives rare pearls of wisdom that show a cautious and wise side to his otherwise frivolous personality. Ringabel later learns that he was Alternis Dim, his personality being a solemn warrior who takes his duties seriously and loyal to the Lee family with little hesitation. After regaining his memory Ringabel adopts traits of his original personality and becomes slightly more serious and less flirty. Story ''Bravely Default'' Prior to his memory loss, Ringabel was Alternis Dim, a member of Eternia's Council of Six who is a victim of a dimensional paradox. Orphaned at a young age, Alternis was found by Braev Lee who raises him before he became an officer in the forces of the Duchy of Eternia. During his travels, Alternis kept a journal of his activities, D's Journal, as he gave the Eschalot to the Sky Knights and infiltrated Caldisla to survey its defenses. During his stay, the Great Chasm opened and swallowed up the village of Norende. After two weeks, he returned to the Duchy and was given a new mission to study the changes stemming from the Great Chasm as Edea joins up with Tiz Arrior and the wind vestal Agnès Oblige on their quest. Alternis has feelings for the Grand Marshal's daughter Edea Lee, taking her sudden betrayal hard as he attempted to secure her safety while dealing with halting the wind vestal Agnès Oblige from awakening the crystals. During his journey Alternis made an enemy out of Qada when he came to the aid of a boy named Egil who was being tortured for knowledge on the location of the Fire Crystal. When Egil took him through the Underflow to reach the Temple of Fire, Alternis was confronted by Agnès's group and nearly died were it not for Qada's torturous healing prior to being placed in a White Magic stasis chamber by Victor to fully heal from his burns. Once in top condition again, Alternis learned from Braev that the true threat is Agnès's cryst-fairy guide Airy. After Agnès awakened all four crystals, Alternis attempted to confront them at the Holy Pillar with the goal of killing the fairy from completing the ritual. Once there, Alternis was forced to watch Edea and the others die by Airy's hand as he ended up in another world's newly created Norende Ravine. Losing his memory upon reaching Caldisla with only D's Journal on his person, Alternis gained the name "Ringabel" from the residents as they have met his counterpart of their world and filled in certain gaps of his memory. A week after his arrival, when Ominas Crowe burned down the old house he took residence in, using D's Journal under the notion it is a tome telling future events, Ringabel joins Agnès and Tiz to meet Edea, whom he refers to as his angel. Ringabel aids the others in battling the Alternis of their world, and is shocked to see his face before the dark knight falls off the Grandship. Ringabel begins to question their journey when he regains parts of his memory after confronting another version of the dark knight. After he regains all of his memories in the Third World, Ringabel remembers he was the Alternis of a world that Airy already visited, and that the fairy is evil. Ringabel confides this information to Tiz, asking him to tell Agnès. During his time in the Third World Ringabel defeats the Alternis of that world to spare him the fate he and the two previous Alternises suffered. After helping the others defeat Ouroboros, Ringabel sets off to return to his own world. It is ambiguous on whether or not he succeeds. The Pocketbook of R novels detail his adventures after crashing in a completely different Luxendarc where he ultimately departs to return to the Fifth World. In the novels' sequels he succeeds and finds Tiz's body unmoving in Caldisla. On Yulyana's orders, he journeys for one and a half years to search for a way to revive him. On the eve of his return, he is warned of Agnès's impending danger, but before he can act, he finds himself in another predicament involving two parallel worlds. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Ringabel assists Edea, Tiz, and their new allies, Yew Geneolgia and Magnolia Arch, while posing as Alternis Dim. Ringabel first appears to save the group from Yōko and her illusions surrounding the Sword of the Brave, and later saves Edea from Geist Grace in Florem. He tracks Yōko down to the Vampire Castle and fails to confront her, losing his helmet in the process, which the party later finds when they enter the mansion. When Yōko delves into Edea's heart after leading the party deeper into the castle, Ringabel comes to Edea's aid and reveals himself to the others along with explaining his mission as an agent of Dimensional Bureau to pursue Yōko. He joins the others in the battle against her and following her defeat, he is forced to leave due to the secretive nature of his job; however, he promises Edea that they will meet again. Ringabel is last heard reporting back to the vice president of the bureau, confirming the existence of the third key, the Sword of the Brave. Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Ringabel's stats shift depending on his current job class. Ringabel consistently has great Dexterity and Agility, making him the fastest of the group. Though his Mind stat is the lowest, his Intelligence stat is the second best. His MP and HP are also above average, making him great in the Ninja and Thief classes. ;Jobs BDFFringfreelancer.jpg|Freelancer BD Ringabel Monk.jpg|Monk BDFFringwhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFFringblackmage.jpg|Black Mage BDFFringknight.jpg|Knight BD Ringabel Thief.jpg|Thief BDFF Ringabel Merchant.png|Merchant BD Ringabel Spell Fencer.jpg|Spell Fencer BDFF Ringabel Time Mage.png|Time Mage BD Ringabel Ranger.jpg|Ranger BDFF Ringabel Summoner.png|Summoner BDFF Ringabel Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BDFFringredmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Ringabel Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFF Ringabel Performer.png|Performer BD Ringabel Pirate.jpg|Pirate BDFF Ringabel Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Ringabel Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF Ringabel Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Ringabel Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Ringabel Holy Knight.png|Templar BDFF Ringabel Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BDFFringabellvampire.jpg|Vampire BD Ringabel Conjurer.jpg|Conjurer ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Ringabel is a guest character for a single battle. He assists the party during the battle against Yōko. Using Special Moves of the different weapon types, either dealing increasing amounts of damage or fully healing the party. Creation and development Voice Ringabel is voiced by Spike Spencer in the English version. He is voiced by Ryōta Takeuchi in the Japanese version. Musical themes In Bravely Default, Ringabel's theme is "Love's Vagrant" and is played during his "Special Move" sequence. "Love's Vagrant" lyrics English :Alone in the world... I wander aimlessly... :Where am I...what time is it... who am I... :And where are you? :They are captivating eyes, much like the clear springs :In a forest where fairies reside, but...that isn't you... :It is brilliant and flowing black hair, much like the draping curtains of night :Decorated with stardust, but...that isn't you... :Partial love is partial light :Lights passed away are phantom shimmers, surfacing before disappearing instantly... :Partial light yet past link :With chains from days lost, wander in search for eternal love... :Where are you? :They are lustrous lips, much like wild roses :Whose fragrance still lingers after bathing in morning dew, but...that isn't you... :They are pale and slender fingers, slithering much like the sly viper :Lacing his sweet words with temptation, but...that isn't you... :Partial life is partial light :Lights passed away are dying bonfires, burning up before disappearing into the darkness... :Partial light yet past lock :With the lock of days lost, invite the one and only key towards there... :Where are you? :I felt like... I wasn't able to...protect something...important... :I felt like... I wasn't able to...save someone...precious... :Are these flames in my heart...true love...or something closer to atonement... :A young boy rushed past me in my confusion, and I felt the presence of wind in him :My mysterious diary, in which the future is recorded :Ah...he and she are... I see...so it really is like I expected... :Partial land is partial light :Lights passed away are feelings of nostalgia, fading away and disappearing into nothingness... :Therefore...partial light yet past lapse :With the blanks of days lost, link my present self to the past... :In search for you... Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Ringabel appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Ringabel Vampire.png|Ringabel as a Vampire. BDPB Ringabel.png| BDPB Ringabel close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Ringabel Artwork.png|Artwork. BDPB Ringabel2.png| BDPB Ringabel3.png| BDPB Ringabell.jpg|Ringabel's sprite. BDPB Ringabel5.png| BDPB Ringabel4.png| BDPB Ringabel6.png| Bravely Archive Ringabel appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Ringabel2.png|Ringabel. BADR Ringabel Event.png|Event. BADR Ringabel3.png|Sprite. BADR Ringabel.png|Sprite. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Ringabel appears as an obtainable character. Ringabel comes with Freelancer, Ranger and Merchant jobs, each having an active and party ability. RtD Ringabel Freelancer2.png|Freelancer. RtD Ringabel Monk.png|Ranger. RtD Ringabel Vampire.png|Merchant. ''Rise of Mana'' Ringabel appears as a support character. ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Ringabel's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Ringabel appears as an obtainable character. ''Battle Champs'' Ringabel makes an appearance as a collaboration character. His outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Ringabel.png|Ringabel. LN Ringabel3.png|Ringabel. LN Ringabel2.png|Ringabel outfit. LN Ringabel4.png| LN Ringabel5.png| LN Ringabel6.png| LN Ringabel7.png|Ringabel's Darkbringer. LN Ringabel8.png| ''Empire in the Storm'' Ringabel appears as an obtainable character. EITS Ringabel.png| EITS Ringabel2.png| EITS Ringabel3.png| ''World Cross Saga'' Ringabel appears as an obtainable character. ''Valkyrie Anatomia'' Other media LINE Ringabel appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing his Freelancer outfit from Bravely Default. The sticker sets he appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Ringabel Sticker.png| LINE Ringabel Sticker2.png| LINE Ringabel Sticker3.png| LINE Ringabel Sticker4.png| LINE Ringabel Sticker5.png| LINE Ringabel Sticker6.png| LINE Edea Ringabel Sticker.png| LINE Ringabel Tiz Sticker.png| Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Ringabel, Edea with Agnès and Tiz. BD Ringabel Artwork2.png|Melodist's Shirt artwork. BDFTS_Ringabel_Bonus_Costume_Artwork.png|Wakoku Warrior artwork. BD_Ringabel_SP_Drink.png|SP drink artwork. BD Ringabel Concept Art.png|Concept artwork. Ringabel_Concept.jpg‎|Concept artwork. BD Ringabel Manga.png|Ringabel in the manga. BD Ringabel Card1.png|AR card. BD Ringabel Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect BDFE Ringabel Alternis.jpg ;Miscellaneous BDFF_Virtual_World_Ringabell.png|An avatar dressed as Ringabel from the Square Enix Members Virtual World. Etymology "Ring a bell" is a figure of speech referring to when one begins to remember something, or for it to seem familiar to them. This ties in directly with Ringabel being established as a character with amnesia, and is implied by Ringabel himself to have been given to him as an ironic joke. Trivia *Ringabel's special costume is Melodist's Shirt. **The costume itself could be a reference to Revo, the game's music composer, because Revo composes and performs for a group called Sound Horizon where he wears various costumes, some being similar in design to the Melodist's Shirt. *Ringabel is the only party member who can pilot airships, such as the Eschalot and Grandship. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Guest characters